


The Reminiscence Adventures of Kaida

by pacifica_greyam



Category: Fairy Tail, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacifica_greyam/pseuds/pacifica_greyam
Summary: After the devistating battle and having a mer victory, Kaida found a place in which have all sorts of sorcerers and magic.Her power was only a small portion compared to these people in which she had to fight her way up to the top in order to live up for her word. However, some else was brawling inside her which made her mind linger in darkness.





	1. New Alliance

“Kaida, we’re going to be late!” Thunderson called out.

“I’m coming, I’m coming” I replied back. I’ve changed my appearance ever since the incident. I’ve healed but the scars are there forever. I decided to keep my vambrace on for the time being. My shirt covered in half scales half plain for less of an air drag and resistance.

“Thunderson!” I called out, waving to him as I ran. I jumped up and took him by the shoulders, hugging him tightly. Thunder took it by surprise, nearly knocking him over his feet.

“Easy there” He hugged me back, patting my head. “You cut your hair” He thoroughly inspected at it.

“It’s easier to handle it during battle. Come on now. We’re going to miss it” I ran ahead. My cape flared out as I sprinted. It seemed that I lifted some weight of my shoulders after I cut my hair, like leaving the past behind and making a fresh start.

We finally made it just in time, hopping on and watching out the vast window. I was dazzled by the view up here. The green grass shimmered as the wind swept across the land from the train. The clouds cleared the way for the sun to shine upon us.

“What a view. We should be getting there soon” Thunderson looked out the window with me. We propped our swords on the table in front of us.

We found a place not so long ago that had these enchanters, sorcerers, wizards and all sorts of people that formed guilds. Some even lasted for decades and are the top guilds which people compete for in the games.

“The games are made every year to compare each other strengths, intelligence and power. They go by ranks and the one with the most reputation is Oracle Seis, the most powerful guild across the land. No one has surpassed them in years” Thunderson explained as he read it from a hologram of some sort that appeared from a spherical ball of glass. All sorts of information popped up, and as he swiped left, some faded out and some faded in.

We eventually heard some clickety-clacks of the wheels as they slowly came to a stop.

“We’re here” I said. I took my sword and held it tightly as we moved out through the crowd, sheathing it back in as we were out in the open.

The station looked filled and busy with people and animals as they scurried around the ground and air. I ducked my head as a fox like dragon came swooping over me. It was packed with life and everyone seemed to know where to go. There was a bellowing voice that announced a train was either arriving or leaving. There were little markets too as we walked further in. A sweet, delicious smell drifted in from left and right.

“This is making me hungry” Thunder remarked.

“You could’ve eaten when we were on the train” I said.

“I wasn’t hungry then” He moaned.

I then felt I was being watched. I looked around to check.

“Thunder, do you have a feeling that you’re being watched?” I asked. I held onto the handle of my sword.

“Not really. We are in a busy environment after all so we can’t really avoid that” He reassured me, ruffling my hair.

We came to a less busy area with a few chatters from people. There were some queues outside but not as much as before. There was an anvil with a sword in front of it as a sign.

“That might be the blacksmiths” Thunder pointed out. “Shall we go to it?”

I glanced at the handle of my sword. The leather was torn and wore down with bits of it hanging out. I unsheathed my sword and the steel was getting chipped by the edges.

“I might as well” I sighed. We walked towards the stand. My hand trembled as I clenched onto it securely. My heart rushed as we walked closer and closer to the sound of metal clanking against each other…

“Hey there. What can I do for you?” I yelped as I heard his voice, sending shivers down my spine. He was a little shocked when I yelped.

“Are you okay, Kaida?” Thunder placed his hand on my shoulder. I shivered and sunk onto the side table, hiding my face.

“A touch up on this sword, please” Thunder proceeded to give this blacksmith my sword.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it” As he went into his heated workshop. He got some sort of leather cutter and stripped the handle clean in a second. And a few minutes later, he was already on some sort of sander that sharpened it. His craftsmanship amazed me with the handling and polished moves.

A man with some sort of spiky hair came by and placed a bunch of weapons on the table.

“Hey Jack, um, I got a bit of a situation here” He called out to the blacksmith. Jack turned around with a cloth in his hand. He sighed as he saw the clutter of swords and axes.

“Every time you come here, you either bust my swords or I have to do a favour for you” Jack sounds annoyed with him. He got a hold of everything with his two muscular arms and deposited them by the furnace.

“I’m sorry. It’s just the quest I am working on with the monsters” He apologised. His feathery sides by his shoulders bobbed up and down every time he moved. There seemed to be a scar on the side of his jaw going up to his cheek on the right side of his face. Both of his arms has arm guards on with shoulder pads that has a feathery touch at the end. It suited him with his spiky hair.

“Here you go” As he proceeded to carefully give me back my sword. It was light and aerodynamic. The edge of the blade was crisp and sleek and it was well polished that I could see my reflection in it.

“I don’t know what to say…Thank you. How can I repay you?” I thanked Jack for his delicate work of art. The other guy gave a quick view at me and looked away. I noticed in the sword. He looked again and by the time he realized I was watching him, he pretended he was watching something else. Covering his face with his hand in embarrassment.

“Don’t sweat it. Besides, you’re a newcomer. I treat you with respect. Oh and I recommend to start doing quests on the first day when you arrive here. It may sound demanding but it will help you a lot around here” Jack suggested as he cleaned his hands.

“Thanks, Jack” Thunderson said. I sheathed my sword back by my left side and walked off a couple of steps before we realised we didn’t know where to go.

“This way” We both said, pointing in the opposite directions. We were at a loss.

“Hey, I could take you for a tour around here. That away, you won’t have any trouble navigating around” The spiky hair guy came riding on his serpent like dragon with some kind of line like whiskers waving in the air out from the dragon’s face.

“Shall we get a ride?” I asked Thunderson.

“I guess it would be easier. Let’s go” Thunder replied with a nod of agreement.

“My name’s Sinoh” As he held out his hand.

“Kaida and this is Thunderson” I grabbed it and hurled myself over. Helping out Thunder too.

Sinoh patted the side of the dragon. It responded with a little shake and a take-off which I almost fell back. Thunder caught me in his arms and by the time we were gliding smoothly, I scooted forward to get back in my seating, tucking in my cape. After the ruckus of the take-off, I actually enjoyed the view.

“Each guild has their own town and cities and their own leader” Sinoh pointed out. We soared above one and the guild looked like a castle. It was huge!

“Are all guilds like this?” Thunder asked. The dragon moved away from the place.

“Not all. That place is the Oracle Seis” He said. We gripped tightly onto our seats. We both had the same thought in our mind. Oracle Seis, the top guild in all of Fiora. After we were done with the tour Sinoh asked something.

“Hey I got an idea. Why don’t you help me with my quest? I could sure use some help” He asked and pleased. We agreed to help. Sinoh’s dragon knew where to go and rushed there as quickly as possible.

*****

“So, where are these monsters at” Thunderson looked around.

We were in some murky, misty, unrecognizable area which seemed to be a perfect place for these monsters.

“Any second now, they should turn up” Sinoh unsheathed his sword. I clicked my fingers and my hand was glowing, illuminating some of the area. Sinoh was amazed from the magic I held.

Then we heard whispers and quick footsteps through puddles. My flame blew out. We unsheathed our swords and got into our stance. We stood there for a couple of seconds before anything happened.

“A dupe?” I said. Suddenly something lashed out at me from the mist. The mist dispersed to reveal a bunch of little creatures with no eyes, or so it seemed. The grotesque liquid coming out from its mouth dripped and hissed as it came on contact with anything.

 We all started to swing as soon as they started to dive in on us. They were speedy and agile. We managed to hit some but our swings were lagging behind.

I was then pinned down by one of them. It growled and the acid went everywhere “God damn it” I used my spiky vambrace to go under and upwards towards it gut. It shut its mouth and using my sword to thrust it back in its chest. The acid dissolved some of my armour and some of the scales on my shirt. We were exhausted and almost out of stamina.

“Watch out!” Sinoh ran behind me and using his arm as a shield to block off the attack from the creature. Its teeth crushed on his arm, forcing the acid to sink in him. Thunder dashed in and sliced it in half. It released its mouth and flopped down. The mist slowly went away, clearing the area. Sinoh’s dragon came in with his things.

“Welp. At least we got the job done” Sinoh said.

*****

We arrived at his place shortly after when we got the money. The quests that were on the board were ranked. The higher the rank, the more difficult it is, the more money you get. Every guild has a quest board, depending on your reputation. I think that Oracle Seis has the most quests to do, earning more money than others.

“Tsk. This is bad” Sinoh clenched his hand in agony. I was cleaning out the wound with an antiseptic and some other antidotes that gets rid of the sharp pain that surges through his arm.

“You know, you didn’t have to save me back then” I said. I rolled out the bandages.

“It would’ve been too late then. Besides, you’re my comrade. I can’t let them die” He said with a smile.

“Comrade… I didn’t think anyone would’ve…” I stopped for a second.

“Did you not used to have any?” He thought his words out carefully. I finished wrapping his arm.

“I did… until…” My mind ran by its self, thinking of all the unimaginable things.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to. I understand that-“

“No, I do want to” I continue explaining from the beginning. I expressed myself with my gestures of hands to say things easier.

“-and so wiping out half of everyone’s memories of what happened. Scarring me physically and emotionally” I unbuckled my spiky vambrace and unwrapping the cloth which hid the dark void in my lower forearm. He was shocked at what he saw, almost retreating him back.

“I think I might know how to get rid of that” He gently got a hold of my hand.

“You do”

“There’s a sorcerer not so far from here. She specialises magic, especially dark types. She’s basically an advanced healer here in all of the land. I’ll take you there” He insisted to help me.

I went to put the stuff away, forgetting there was a stool behind me. I stumbled and fell over. Sinoh tried to catch me but I kind of dragged him down with me too. The bowl fell and shook around its sides, spilling some of the contents.

“Are- are you okay?” Sinoh asked. His face was centimetres or maybe even inches away from mine.

“Uh yeah, I’m fine” I smiled. He smiled back. His eyes glinted and filled with light. His face was rough but soft at the same time.

“What. Are. You doing?” Thunderson called out from behind us. We both retracted ourselves. He walked out from the room.

“Oh sorry, let me just-”

“No no, its fine really” We both scurried around, knocking things over.

“Take it somewhere else!” Thunderson shouted across the room.


	2. Friend or Foe

_“What were you thinking? You could've got killed! ..._ _You guys need each other…_ _Leave me here, go…”_ The voices faded out and I started screaming, startling myself awake. Everything was pitch black. The only light source that was available was the moonlight outside with a few lamps illuminating the area. And outside, the balcony was beautifully crafted with spiralled columns and a seating outside.

I dropped my head on my palms, trying to clear my mind. It’s the same nightmare every night. It seemed louder than before. Why is it still in my head? Why can’t I get rid of it?

“Kaida?” A voice whispered behind me. It was Thunderson.

“Is everything alright?” He came next to me, putting his arm around me.

“I don’t know. I keep on getting these horrible nightmares where I have to keep on reliving the moment where Septimus…” I stopped at the last word. I tried to keep back my tears, blinking them away. Thunderson hugged me tightly, understanding what I was going through.

“How do I stop this?” I shed a tear. Its coldness pricked my warm skin.

“I’m not sure but everything will be alright. I promise”

*****

We walked into some kind of woods which was relatively close to the town. As we were approaching to the sorcerer’s place, there were crystals encased in delicate vines in from the trees, all kinds of flowers around the base of the tree. There was some kind of intricate designing everywhere. The door hand a spiral going inwards towards the centre. Everything about this felt so natural.

“Flora. Are you here?” Sinoh knocked on the door and opened it. We entered the place, minding our step. The place was extraordinary. It had a natural lighting coming in from the top and the crystals outside was here too, glowing with radiance and giving a warming sensation. 

“Yes, I’m here” She stepped in from the hanging beads of curtains.

“We got a bit of a situation here. It includes dark magic” Sinoh said. She nodded and went to get things for my arm. We went to sit down and the couch was very cosy and comfy. Flora came back in with the supplements and elixirs.

“Can I ask you something?” I asked her.

“Go ahead. Ask me anything” She said.

“There’s magic in this world and I see you’re not using any. Why is that?” I started to unbuckle my spiky vambrace, giving it to Thunderson.

“Sometimes, the power in this world isn’t enough to conquer another thing. So we go back to the originality of things and with the right ingredients, getting rid of it for good” She clarified. I finished unwrapping my arm, revealing the dark void pulsing away.

“Kaida… Why didn’t you tell me?” Thunderson became disheartened.

“I was waiting to tell you when the time was right” I wasn’t looking at him. To be honest, I never wanted to tell him in the first place.

“Kaida, you know we’re in this together. We could’ve done this sooner” He got a hold of my hand. Sinoh stood up and strolled around.

“Are you ready?” As Flora held a vial above my forearm. I nodded. But as soon as a drop of the elixir dissolved in the dark patch, it stung like a thousand jellyfish firing out their venom. Every second it just got worse. My breathing became heavier and heavier. My head couldn’t handle it.

“Get a cloth” Flora demanded Sinoh. He ran somewhere and came back with one. She put another kind of elixir onto the cloth and rubbed it in Kaida’s forearm in a circular motion. Her breathing became more controlled as her pulse came to a steady beat.

“She’ll be fine. Let her rest as the magic dissipates from her arm” Flora said. Sinoh sighed in relief.

“Won’t that stop her from using magic in that hand” Thunderson worried.

“Not necessarily. This clears the affected area of the victim. If it stayed there any longer, who know what would have happened to her” She justified her answer. “Are you her special partner, if you don’t mind me asking” Flora applied a special cream to Kaida’s arm then wrapping it in a clean bandage.

“We’re just siblings. Brother and sister” Thunder said, moving some strands of hair gently away from Kaida’s face.

“Oh, I thought you were actually- well that explains some things” Sinoh laughed awkwardly. “I’ll be up there. If you need me then you’ll know where I am” He went up the wooden stairs.

“ _Sinoh…_ ” Kaida thought. Flora used her arms and cradled Kaida, lifting her up from the couch. She hopped onto the stairs swiftly and using the wooden planks that was coming out from the sides, bouncing off them briskly. Flora placed her on a soft, snug bed, covering her slightly with a cover. Sinoh was conveniently sitting by the window where Kaida and Flora were. He watched them.

“Don’t worry Sinoh, there’s nothing to worry about” Flora said. “I can tell by your eyes that you got something for her” She teased him. Sinoh quickly spun his head around, shutting his eyes.

“She sure is something. Facing more dangers than anyone I know of” He quietly said. Flora walked out.

“You can stay here for a bit. I’m making Miso ramen” She said.

“I’ll have some too!” Thunderson shouted downstairs.

I woke up from my peaceful nap. The room was warm and pleasant with a lavender smell drifting around. I was napping for quite a while. I noticed the sun was setting already. I looked out the window and the boys were outside, joyfully enjoying each other’s presence. I massaged my arm and the dark void was gone! I guess the elixir worked, despite the pain I was going through.

Sinoh’s dragon was snoozing peacefully. I carefully hoped downstairs to find Flora setting down a bowl and some cutlery.

“You’re awake. How did you sleep?” Flora asked me.

“A lot better, thank you. Also the elixir you gave me healed my arm” I thanked her.

“How wonderful. Let me see” She said. I walked over to her. She was baffled and amazed by how well it healed, coming out better than expected.

“I made you some Miso ramen. The boys already had theirs so take your time. I won’t tell them yet that you’re awake, so it’s going to be a surprise for them” She chuckled. I thanked her again for everything. She strolled out the room and into the front.

“Thank you for the meal” I said. Then I tucked in.

A couple of minutes later I was done with the food. Damn that was good. It was delicious. The meat was beautifully tendered and marinated with mirin and soy sauce with a little bit of salt. The soup by its own was hot but pleasant with the noodles that were soft and mild.

I went outside and stretched my muscles. There was a gently breeze which moved the crystals slightly. They were all sitting down, chatting, laughing, and appreciating the view.

“Hey! Guys!” I called out for them. They ran towards me. Thunder gave me a big hug but then quickly released me, thinking that my arm was still in pain. I quickly explained that I was okay, giving all the credit to Flora. We all said a farewell to her as we were walking back.

“So Kaida, I was wondering…if…” He put his hand behind his neck, trying to figure out a speech.

“No. Kaida, Thunderson I was wondering if you would like to join our guild, it would be a great opportunity for you to meet everyone and to know about the place a lot easier” Sinoh smiled brightly.

“Well, shall we go” I pleaded Thunderson.

“I don’t see why not” He agreed. We cheered. Sinoh treated us for a special night out in an inn which was alive in the night. We could hear loud mumbling of voices coming out from the building. I guess this place is pretty popular. There were all sorts of people from the place, some even looked intimidating just from their height.

“Hey Sinoh!” Someone called him. He went over to them, dragging us along.

“I would like you to introduce Thunderson and Kaida. They’re newcomers, only came here a few days ago” He introduced us. I hid behind Thunder. I’m starting to have second thoughts on Sinoh’s guild.

“Don’t get intimidated by our appearances. We’re really nice. On the good side, you’ll barely see us since we’ll be doing S class rank” He smirked. His other mates nudged him. They all went to the counter in the front to order some drinks. I decided to go outside.

“You’re not coming?” Thunder curiously asked.

“I- well- all of a sudden just got ill and you know my arm just healed so I need to take it easy” He understood. He let me off so it was just only a boy’s night out.

I guess it was for the best. But what was Sinoh about to say to me before he invited us, “ _So Kaida, I was wondering…if…”_ Now that won’t get out of my head.

Suddenly I saw someone that wore a dark cloak, hopping roof to roof. There was some kind of trail coming out behind it. Then I saw many others following the one in the front. Bandits? I stepped back into the inn to find Thunderson and Sinoh.

I recognized Thunderson by the counter. His head was slouched on the table, his hair was covering his face.

“Thunder. Thunder can you hear me?” He didn’t respond. He must’ve went overboard. God damit Thunderson. Looks like I’m going to have to take care of you.

“Let’s take you back” As I tried to use my weight against him, putting him over my shoulder. Sinoh quickly helped me, putting Thunder’s other side over his shoulder.

 Sinoh’s dragon was waiting outside patiently with the others. We hurled him over on the seat. I figured out a way to hop onto my seat without Sinoh’s help. I was on the back seat while Thunderson was in the middle.

“Oh Kaida, I want to give you something” As me proceeded to give something in my hand.

“Oh—ooh- oooohh” Sinoh’s friends awed and hooted out at us, thinking it was something special.

“Flora wanted to give this to you. It’s to help you get a better sleep” He gifted me a braided necklace which a crystal was enwrapped and hanging at the bottom. It looked different from the others that was hanging by her place.

“Remind me to thank her later” I clasped the ends together around my neck. The colour differentiated from white to blue to blush pink. Then it stayed on that colour. We lifted off to his place.

We talked for a while. I wasn’t even tired since the nap I had.

“That necklace really suits you” He complimented me.

“Thank you. May I ask you something? About what you said before when you were asking us to join the guild. What were you going to say before that, when you were wondering about something” I asked curiously, while fiddling the necklace around.

“Before I tell you that, you’ll have to catch me” He laughed.

“No seriously, I’m-” I was interrupted by his buzzing teleportation.

“Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that I also have my own power” He chuckled. He ran to the balcony and swung his legs over, free falling a couple of feet before landing on both of his feet safely.

“He wants to play, then let’s play” I smirked. I followed his steps, landing on some branches before landing on the ground.

He looked like a shooting star in the night sky, leaving an electrified striking trail behind. Flora was in her lookout tower, keeping an eye out for something. She then saw Sinoh sprinting. She also saw something else chasing after him. It was like a ball of fire, flung across the sky, hunting down a fairy. It was a sight to see. The colours stopped briefly as the flame tackled down the lightning. Flora was about to take a closer look until the lightshow started again. They briskly swept past the leaves, making a rustle until a waterfall was approaching them. Sinoh bounced and skipped across the rocks and up to the very top. He perched and waited. Water was Kaida’s worst enemy.

“Great. Is he doing this on purpose?” I thought to myself. I carefully hopped onto the soaked stones, trying not to slip off each one.

“Are you having a bit of a problem?” He was right next to me, making me slip and fall sideways into the waterfall. “Uh-oh”

I fell and tumbled into it. I ended up in some sort of dark cave which had some faint markings on it. I was still wet and soggy from the heavy pour of the waterfall. I mostly dried myself with the fire but the blaze flared for only a few moments, then extinguished itself.

“Kaida! Kaida?” Sinoh called out my name, searching for me.

“I’m in here!” I shouted out. He turned the corner.

“There you are. Listen, I am so sorry. I did not mean for this to happen. If I had known-” I gave him a rousing punch on the shoulder. “Yeah, I deserved that” As he rubbed his shoulder. I chuckled and went out the cave carefully, avoiding the ledge of disaster.

“We better get going before anyone notices we’re here” I said.

“Race you there” He had a head start. I ran after him. I still had a feeling of someone watching me. But I didn’t let that sink in while I was enjoying the run with Sinoh.


End file.
